love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cutie Panther
Cutie Panther là một bài hát trong single thứ hai của BiBi. BiBi là một nhóm nhỏ thuộc μ’s, nhóm gồm có Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, và Yazawa Nico. Bài hát được phát hành vào 24 tháng 7, 2012, nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Sasaki Hiroshi. Danh sách bài hát 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14102)' 'CD' #Cutie Panther # #Cutie Panther (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Drama = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja Nigerareru wake nai janai ka Nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara I love you watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu I love you soko ni seigi ga aru no Hi, hi! (nandomo iwaseru tsumori nano?) oya oya Hi, hi! (teikou suru nara shite goran!) igai to Wagamama dato shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwatena you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimi dayo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Atsui yo atsui ai no ruuru wa Yaburareru tame aru nda yo Zurui wana e to izanau hohoemi wa I miss you suki no seidashi warukunai desho I miss you sore ga juudo no koi yo Hi, hi! (zettai subete o itadaku yo?) oya oya Hi, hi! (hankou suru nara shite goran!) tegowai Itsuwari datte utagau yori mo Watashi no koto shinjite mite yo Yasashii kotoba tsumetai shisen emono wa… kimi dayo! Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshii Watashi kitto kitto nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshii Watashi kitto subayaku nogasanai Hi, hi! (nandomo iwaseru tsumori nano?) oya oya Hi, hi! (teikou suru nara shite goran!) igai to Wagamama dato shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwatena you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimi dayo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) |-| Kanji= 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 甘いよ甘い　そんな装備じゃ 逃げられるわけ無いじゃないか 狙いをつけて密かに背後から I love you　 I love you　そこに正義があるの Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 熱いよ熱い　愛のルールは 破られるため在るんだよ ずるい罠へと誘う微笑みは I miss you　好きのせいだし悪くないでしょ I miss you　それが重度の恋よ Hi,hi!（絶対全てをいただくよ？）おやおや Hi,hi!（反抗するならしてごらん！）てごわい 偽りだって疑うよりも 私の事信じてみてよ 優しい言葉　冷たい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっときっと盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっと素早く逃さない Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） |-| Việt= Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở đâu vậy? Vô ích thôi, có chạy cũng vô ích thôi! Dù anh có chạy trốn ở đâu thì cũng vô ích thôi) Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở bên ai thế? như thế là không được, không được đâu! Anh chỉ được ở bên cạnh mình em thôi) Thật là ngây thơ, thứ đó không có tác dụng đâu, Anh không thể chạy thoát được khỏi em đâu Em đang bị mật dõi theo anh từ đằng sau đấy I love you! Anh nhất định phải rơi vào lưới tình của em I love you! Đó là việc anh nên làm đấy Hi, Hi! (Anh muốn em phải nhắc lại bao nhiêu lần nữa đây?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (Em sẽ xem anh chống cự lại như thế nào!) Thật ngạc nhiên làm sao Em biết mình đang ích kỉ Nhưng em mới là người khéo léo hơn Một câu nói lạnh lùng... một cái nhìn chằm chằm... Con mồi của em chính là anh đó! Em là cutie panther, sẽ bám theo anh đi khắp mọi nơi Em sẽ cướp lấy trái tim anh, anh cứ chờ mà xem Em là cutie panther, sẽ bám theo anh đi khắp mọi nơi Em sẽ không rời khỏi trái tim của anh đâu Thực sự rất nóng đấy. quy luật của tình yêu Em chắc chắn sẽ đập tan nó ra ANh sẽ bị em dẫn dụ vào cái bẫy bí mật bằng nụ cười của em I miss you! Chỉ vì yêu anh thôi, không phài lỗi của em đâu I miss you! Đó là tình yêu nghiêm túc đấy Hi, Hi! (Liệu em có độc đoán quá không nhỉ?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (Em sẽ xem anh chống cự lại như thế nào!) Thật là bướng bỉnh mà Thay vì nghi ngờ xem là thật hay giả, Thì hãy tin em một lần thôi Một câu nói lạnh lùng... một cái nhìn chằm chằm... Con mồi của em chính là anh đó! Em là cutie panther, chỉ muốn anh nhìn mỗi em thôi Em nhất định sẽ cướp lấy trái tim anh, anh cứ chờ mà xem Em là cutie panther, chỉ muốn anh nhìn mỗi em thôi EM nhất định sẽ không thả lỏng anh đâu Hi, Hi! (Anh muốn em phải nhắc lại bao nhiêu lần nữa đây?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (Đừng cố chống cự lại!) What a surprise Em biết mình đang ích kỉ Nhưng em mới là người khéo léo hơn Một câu nói lạnh lùng... một cái nhìn chằm chằm... Con mồi của em chính là anh đó! Em là cutie panther, theo anh đến tận chân trời cuối đất Em nhất định sẽ cướp lấy trái tim anh, anh cứ đợi mà xem Em là cutie panther, sẽ theo anh đến bất kẻ nơi đâu Em sẽ không rời khỏi trái tim của anh đâu Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở đâu vậy? Vô ích thôi, có chạy cũng vô ích thôi! Dù anh có chạy trốn ở đâu thì cũng vô ích thôi) Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở bên ai thế? như thế là không được, không được đâu! Anh chỉ được ở bên cạnh mình em thôi) Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở đâu vậy? Vô ích thôi, có chạy cũng vô ích thôi! Dù anh có chạy trốn ở đâu thì cũng vô ích thôi) Em sẽ bắt được anh! (Anh đang ở bên ai thế? như thế là không được, không được đâu! Anh chỉ được ở bên cạnh mình em thôi) Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Thư viện Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Cutie Panther Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:BiBi Thể_loại:Pile Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s